


Síla úplňku

by MaryBarrens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Moon, Werewolves
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vždy na jednu noc v měsíci se z Remuse stane monstrum. Kdo přitom bývá s ním?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síla úplňku

Stál u dokořán otevřeného okna, nehybný jako socha a jeho dlouhý hábit se neslyšně dmul pod neviditelnými nápory teplého letního vánku. Jeho vysoká štíhlá postava téměř splývala s tichou, hlubokou tmou všude okolo něj. Nemluvil. Jen pohled prázdných černých očí upíral na bledě svítící měsíc. Měsíc, který už byl skoro kulatý. 

Muž si přitáhl lehký hábit blíže k tělu. Najednou už se mu vzduch nezdál tak teplý jako ještě před chvílí. Teď mrazil. 

Zachvěl se. 

Dveře jemně vrzly a do místnosti vstoupil druhý muž, stejně vysoký a stejně hubený jako ten, který se téměř ztrácel ve stínech na opačné straně pokoje. Ten zaslechl několik tlumených kroků, jak jeho společník přešel místnost až k němu, a vzápětí se mu kolem boků omotaly dvě dlouhé paže a on ucítil na tváři zašimrání hebkých světlých vlasů, když se mu jeho přítel opřel bradou o rameno a přitiskl se k němu. 

„Severusi…?“ zaševelil mu u ucha vlídný, sametový hlas. 

Severusovi se v očích najednou vystřídala celá plejáda pocitů. Něha. Soucit. Starosti. Smutek. Strach. A taky… Zavřel oči a pokusil se to ze svého obličeje vyhnat. Chtěl se odtáhnout, nadneseně utrousit nějakou ironickou poznámku, ale Lupinova náruč byla tak příjemná a pevné tělo za jeho zády ho hřálo a… Zhluboka vydechl a důvěřivě se o něj opřel, ruce, které měkce spočívaly na jeho bocích, překryl svými dlaněmi. 

„Dorůstá,“ zašeptal chraplavě, pohled stále upřený na měsíc. „Už zbývá jenom pár dní.“ 

„Ano.“ Remus přikývl, cítil ten drobný pohyb proti svému krku. „Ještě tři dny, pokud mám být přesný.“ Jeho hlas skrýval potlačované obavy a jeho objetí zesílilo. 

Severus pevně sevřel víčka. Tři dny. Tři dny, než se z jeho přítele opět stane vraždící nestvůra. A čtyři, než se k němu vrátí, celý poškrábaný, pokousaný a zkrvavený, rozbolavělý a rozbitý…

Jemně se vymanil z Lupinova sevření. „Měl bych ti uvařit lektvar,“ zamumlal se sklopenýma očima. 

Remus rozechvěle přikývl. 

Dlouhý hábit mu zavířil za patami, když bez ohlédnutí zmizel za dveřmi laboratoře.

***

Noc byla tichá a temná a na obloze se nezřetelně rýsoval úplněk. 

Byl sám. Seděl na tvrdé židli, v rukou držel starou tlustou knihu v kožené vazbě a mdlé světlo svíčky kreslilo hluboké stíny do jeho unaveného obličeje. Nečetl. Jeho oči těkaly po místnosti a špičkou boty ťukal o kamennou podlahu. Byl nervózní. Vždycky byl, když Lupin nespal doma. 

Vstal od stolu a neklidně přešel k oknu, snaže se skrze něj vyhlédnout ven do tmy, přestože věděl, že ho neuvidí. Lupin byl dobře schovaný, aby se k němu nikdo nedostal, když je nebezpečný. A on byl nejistý a vystresovaný, nedokázal se uklidnit, protože pro něj se ty strašlivé úplňkové noci ani po tak dlouhé době nestaly rutinou. 

Stále mu to způsobovalo husí kůži a stále se o něj bál. Mohl by si přece tak snadno ublížit… doopravdy ublížit. 

Severus zavřel oči a potřásl hlavou. Nechtěl na to myslet. Nechtěl myslet na to, jak teď asi musí Remus trpět. Nechtěl myslet na to, jak se jeho tělo chvěje pod tíhou prokletí, zmítá se a pomalu, bolestivě mění podobu. Nechtěl myslet na to, že mu nedokáže nijak pomoct. 

Svěsil ramena. Chtěl mu pomoci, skutečně chtěl. Jenže to nešlo. Ani lektvary nemůžou spravit všechno, bohužel. Jak rád by to udělal. Zbavit ho jeho břímě. Dát mu zase normální život. Ale místo toho jen dokázal zmírnit některé projevy jeho transformací. Nestačilo to, ani v nejmenším, ale víc pro něj Severus udělat nemohl, víc mu _dát_ nemohl. Kromě sebe. 

Zamračeně se posadil zpátky ke stolu a znovu vzal do rukou knihu. Kdyby to tak mohlo být jinak… Povzdychl si a sklonil obličej blíže ke knize, černé vlasy mu při tom pohybu sklouzly do obavami pobledlých tváří. 

Někde blízko bolestně zavyl vlkodlak.

***

Probudilo ho jemné vrznutí dveří. 

Byl unavený, strašně unavený, protože usnul až nad ránem, celé tělo měl ztuhlé a za krkem ho příšerně bolelo, jak spal s hlavou položenou na stole. Všechno to ale bylo okamžitě zapomenuto, když zaslechl ten zvuk upozorňující na Lupinův návrat. 

Vmžiku byl na nohou, mihl se místností a už stál u Remuse, vzdálený od něj sotva na délku paží, jak ho držel za ramena a zkoumavým pohledem přejížděl po jeho strhaném obličeji a pomačkaných šatech. 

„Ach, jsi zraněný,“ zavrčel, zorničky rozšířené, jak se díval na dlouhý šrám, který se s pár kapkami krve táhl po celé délce Remusova krku a ztrácel se za límcem světlé košile. Automaticky sjel rukama ke knoflíčkům a začal je rychle rozepínat, aby si mohl ránu prohlédnout celou. Úlevně vydechl, když zjistil, že to není tak vážné, jako to vypadalo prve. Zlehka sklouzl konečky prstů podél nehluboké rány, která končila několik centimetrů pod klíční kostí. „Přinesu ti lektvar.“ 

Remus mu prsty obemkl zápěstí, aby ho zastavil. „Je to jen škrábanec.“ 

„Stejně ti ho přinesu.“ 

Remus poraženě pokrčil rameny a sledoval, jak Severus zmizel za dveřmi laboratoře. Za okamžik se odtud opět vynořil, v ruce nádobku s nějakou mastí. „Tohle bude lepší,“ zamumlal Severus a křivě se pousmál. 

Rychle došel ke svému příteli, široce rozevřel rozepnutou košili a citlivými prsty začal soustředěně vtírat mast do zraněné kůže. 

„Víš, tohle vážně není nutné,“ dostal ze sebe Remus skrze sevřené hrdlo. Toužil po jeho dotecích, ať už říkal cokoli, ale… „Jsem vlkodlak, zahojilo by se to za chvíli.“ 

„Máš naprostou pravdu,“ prohodil Snape klidně. „Ale jsi _můj_ vlkodlak, Lupine, takže se smiř s tím, že co se týče tvého zdraví, budeš mít veškerou péči, kterou ti mohu poskytnout.“ Jeho hlas zněl hrubě, ale v černých očích mu problesklo něco vřelého, něco, co snad mohla být i… láska? 

Remusův do té doby vyrovnaný dech mírně zakolísal. Severusovy prsty byly tak něžné, když ho hladily a jeho obličej vypadal pro tu chvíli téměř vroucně. 

„Děkuju,“ zašeptal Remus, a když se Snapeovou tváří mihl krátký úsměv, měkce mu ho oplatil. 

Protože on věděl, že pokud je nerozdělila jeho lykantropie ani dávná školní nevraživost, není už nic, co by to dokázalo. Severus bude s ním, nejen pro tento, ale pro všechny další úplňky, dokud bude živ. 

„Konečně ti to došlo, Lupine.“


End file.
